


Lover's Revenge

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Revenge Sex, Unfaithfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Nathalie and Gabriel had taken everything from Adrien, but he would take everything from his father.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathalie Sancoeur
Kudos: 12





	Lover's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> this work was done for the user https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis

He knew the people behind the mask, he knew his father’s secret, Nathalie’s secret. That knowledge came at a price, one he now wore in his own ears. He tapped the end of the pen against the desk, smirking as Nathalie stood across from him. Her head was bowed as she waited for his instructions. Alone in his father’s office, with the woman who loved the man unfit to have love. 

He rested his chin in his hand, smirking at the older woman. They had taken his love, well, she had taken his love. Mayura, Nathalie, the woman who broke his princess, his lady. He would break her, he would make her pay. Nathalie squirmed as she felt Adrien’s eyes on her body. 

“Such an ugly body, no wonder father never wanted you.” Adrien hissed, standing up and circling around his desk. Nathalie said nothing as she felt the younger male’s hand on her hip. 

“You really wanted to by my new mommy, didn’t you,” Adrien whispered in her ear, his hand dipped between her legs to lightly rub a teasing finger over her damp womanhood. She shivered, her eyes closing as she arched into his touch. Adrien removed his touch, a look of disgust on his face. 

“Bend over, Your punishment for the day needs to begin,” Adrien said, the sound of his belt being removed from his pants making her scurry to obey, bending over the Mahagonny desk and spreading her legs so that her ass was up and ready for him. Adrien folded the leather belt before pulling his arm back. The sound of leather hitting skin filled the large foyer as Nathalie whimpered over the desk. Her desk. Her eyes focused on the closed door just across the room. Gabriel’s office. Would he care? Did he hear her whimpering and moaning for his son? She blushed ashamed at how wet she got at the thought. 

Adrien noticed though, his dark chuckle a reminder that this was not for her pleasure. He put away the belt, smirking at her red ass as he parted her cheeks to expose the tight untouched anal hole that glistened with aphrodisiac. 

“Disgusting, such an old body.” he thrusted his cock inside, listening to her scream echo in the room as he mercilessly fucked her. Her nails dug into the wood as she clutched the table, her knees buckled as the younger Agreste ripped her apart. She couldn’t form words as she closed her eyes. Adrien’s nails dug into her hips, leaving angry red and bleeding cuts as he split her legs further. With each thrust came a panted-out insult. 

“What’s wrong mommy, is your son’s cock not good enough? Do you think father is any smaller?” he laughed, forcing Nathalie to sit up so he could grasp and play with her tits. Pinching and pulling the sensitive nubs as he bit her shoulder. Marked, he was marking her, showing every man she may sleep with, who she truly belonged to. 

Her moans escaped her lips as Adrien’s tongue licked up and down her throat, his cock going deeper inside of her ass. 

“Please,” she begged, not wanting him to cum inside, not to make her cum from just her ass being played with. Adrien ignored her protests, he always did. She felt his hot cum fill her as the door to Gabriel’s office opened. The clatter of a phone hitting the floor added to her screams as Adrien made her cum alongside him.

“Look father, I’ve tamed a whore.” Adrien smiled, forcing Nathalie on the ground before entering her pussy. Nathalie screamed as she came again, her untouched pussy finally being filled after a month of just anal play. Gabriel watched as his fiance was raped and enjoying his son’s cock. Her ring that once belonged to Emilie glistened as it became soaked from her juices. 

Adrien smiled as he filled her with his cum again, pulling out and smirking as globs of the thick white seed dripped from her filled holes. Nathalie was forced to look at her boss, forced to watch him stare in disgust as the woman, no, the animal before him. 

“Tell daddy what you say after I fuck you,” Adrien ordered. Nathalie swallowed, sitting up like a dog and smiling brightly.

“Thank you, Adrien, for fucking mommy like the good whore she is.” Nathalie recited subconsciously taking Adrien’s cock in her mouth as the young man rubbed the flaccid member across her lips. Did Gabriel stay or go, she would never know as Adrien filled her view, preparing for another round. 


End file.
